The art of writing is a multi-complex task that requires the fine motor ability to hold a writing tool and manage the small muscles of the hand to coordinate smooth legible formation of each letter. It requires the visual perceptual task of knowing where to place each letter, creating each letter with the correct dimensions, and adequately spacing each word. It requires the cognitive skill of learning letter formation and learning so completely that this skill becomes automated. In addition to the mechanics is the written language component which includes spelling, grammar, and the message the writer wishes to convey. When a person has difficulty with any of all of these tasks, written expression becomes difficult.
To help one with learning how to write, the type of handwriting paper used can be very beneficial in teaching letter placement, letter dimensions, word spacing and many other facets of writing in the most effective and efficient way possible.
The typical handwriting paper in schools and on the general market is a lightweight paper with horizontal writing lines printed throughout, and a dashed line between each of the horizontal lines. It is typically printed on newsprint (paper which is gray in color and thin in weight) with various ruled widths. This paper has proven to be very confusing to some learning to write, especially to young children who are still struggling with the basic writing concepts of top to bottom, left to right, and tall and short letters.
Some attempts at providing visual cues have been made. One attempt involved using multiple colored lines, lines placed next to each other, or embossing all lines on paper. These have been proven to be confusing to the student trying to learn how to write while also trying to remember a large variety of cues that do not all relate to the paper, the letters and the writing.